<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海边的曼彻斯特】你的离开和报丧鱼（Patrick/Lee） by Hudawei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196036">【海边的曼彻斯特】你的离开和报丧鱼（Patrick/Lee）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei'>Hudawei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manchester By The Sea (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那是三月。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Chandler/Lee Chandler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【海边的曼彻斯特】你的离开和报丧鱼（Patrick/Lee）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">    直到二月的最后一个星期李才把卧室的碎玻璃修补好。很长一段时间他总是在半夜被寒风吹醒，整个凛冬的重量穿过空洞压住他裸露的皮肤，睡意随着潮声退得很远。他睁开眼睛，漫无目的地坐上几分钟，数着海浪敲击港口规律的轰鸣和日益临近的某个日期，最后到楼下的沙发上看一整晚的电视。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">夜间他偶尔会听到帕特里克房间里的动静。一些带有笑意的攀谈以及电子游戏嘈杂的背景音乐，只是他很少在家里写歌。乔不曾对儿子的乐队抱有期待，那些手指绞紧吉他弦的锐响让他短暂地回忆起前妻歇斯底里的尖叫。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">帕特里克买回第一把电吉他后的三天他们发生了太多争执，从渔船中诞生的血脉的隐喻引申到他无法站在时代广场拨响和弦。在摇晃的船上，男孩的身体像野生动物一样战栗。克劳迪娅·玛丽号把他带到曼彻斯特湾，再往南一点可以行至贝克岛，每到六月，他们都能在那片海域看见成群的鲱鱼银色的脊线。但这里离曼哈顿太远，太远。他知道父亲永远无法驾船把自己和吉他一起送去纽约，一如他知道永远就是没有时间。而之后他被理所应当地告知父亲留下的遗产足以让他看见大都会色彩斑斓的灯箱，西海岸，格拉斯哥或柏林。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">他并没有选择离开。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">于是整整十一天，他们为各种琐事四处奔波。补好玻璃，换掉发霉的墙纸，将冰箱里所有的食物煮成一锅炖菜分几顿吃掉，接着才是抚养权的转移与填不完的法律文件。乔的遗体在初春一个刮风的阴天被埋进土地。当天下午，曾属于钱德勒的房屋挂上了租借的牌子。李把帕特里克放进纸箱的光盘和海报搬到乔治家中时不合时宜地想道那个动物一样的孩子最终还是有了另一个家。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">他的侄子走在他身旁的模样比他记忆深处的更为（他思考了一阵，决定使用这个古怪的词）荒谬。几年前帕特里克喜欢的是辨别大西洋鲭鱼、竹荚鱼、竹马鲛鱼与花鲱哪个才是学名，对鱼类的兴趣前溯至他同兄长陪伴男孩在船上度过的童年。但后来把时间花费到摇滚乐和亲吻女孩柔软的身体似乎是一种对父辈（无可挽回的）馈赠的报复，就好像作家的儿子决定成为北极科考站的研究员，警察的女儿大学毕业后远走他乡成为南美村镇里唯一的一名女厨师；他望着父亲的船，放任它游到视线之外。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">七年级的暑假，李记得帕特里克坐了一下午大巴到波士顿探望他。男孩当时得到了第一部手机，他向叔叔炫耀自己放在网络上的照片及下面明显带有爱慕色彩的回复。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">“她喜欢我。”他兴奋又苦恼地说，“但她不喜欢芝加哥乐队。”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">摇滚乐会在年轻人中流行一阵，他明白这个道理，可李并未料到侄子四年后会将前额抵在一个喜欢芝加哥乐队的姑娘因发育渐渐抬起衣襟的乳房上。对于那个夏天，他能回忆起的是傍晚波士顿港灼热的空气，炽烈凌乱的余晖照着帕特里克通红的脸颊。对方在他提起沙丁鱼和鲱类所属关系时张了张嘴似是要反驳，继而又转过头去表露出不想继续下去的样子。回去的路上他一直垂着脑袋按动手里的智能机，李站在前面无声地催促着他。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">如今走得更快的是帕特里克。他得到了新家的钥匙，乔治为他整理出的空房间足够摆放再摆放另一把吉他。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">他们会相处得很好。李思忖着。他过早失去了家庭的侄子值得一些柔软的交谈和陪伴，那无关于凝视广阔大海的疲惫的父亲，也无关于母亲长久的不辞而别。他注视着男孩把纸箱放在柜子的顶部，春天的光线在他额前茶色的发梢上趋光成为半个弧形，顺着动作移去颊面，光斑滑向他仰起头时眼角下延伸开的泪沟，某个瞬间他的轮廓几近透明。那张曾在波士顿黄昏时分因羞赧涨红的面孔未来会在圣诞节前后得到混杂了豆蔻、肉桂及香橙烘干气息的颊吻。李如释重负地想，他们是彼此唯一的亲人（不，一个声音说，你无权替他选择母亲；那是他的家人，不是你的），但他的血亲不再需要他。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">三点十二分的时候帕特里克把他的最后一摞书摆到架子上，他停顿了一下，似乎在计算涨潮的时间。“能陪我去船上吗？”他说，“我们不必走太远。”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">夏天之前李会委托乔治把船租出去，他们换好了马达，拖网捕鱼繁琐的准备工作或许能让他们在春末就收到租金。至少两年，帕特里克都没有再踏上克劳迪娅·玛丽号的机会。李答应了他。通常情况，他不会拒绝对方漫不经心的无理请求，叫希尔维的女孩是第一个例外，第二个是他的母亲，最后是则他告知侄子自己不会留下。他们本应对此避而不谈。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">而那天下午他们把船开到拉姆岛附近，海面空无，远处的岛屿被蕨类覆盖呈现出柴火燃烧后的深灰色，寒冬与早春交界的冷风从东面吹来。渔民嘴唇上的皲裂和血点往往来自大海的日晒以及风暴。他记得乔嘴角干裂的痕迹，也记得十年前自己缠紧粗糙渔网的手指勒出新的伤口，被海水泡发后难以愈合的旧伤会让指节肿胀，年幼的帕特里克用掌心蜷住他的拇指，微弱的刺痛压进体腔的同时他察觉到柔和的暖意。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">十年后帕特里克把锅炉烧起来，床舱内温暖闭塞，散发着海盐烧在旧木头里的味道。窗外的海岸线离他们越来越远，狭窄晃动的船身孤零零地飘向海潮深处，鱼群撞击船舷的声音盖过柴火燃烧的“噼啪”声。李坐在炉子前，金属散发的热气烘烤着他的小腿，过于迫近的灼热的温度把独自醒来时的困惑、不安、假想、恨意的拘束、淹没静肃海洋的火焰、呼喊、回声一并带到身边。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，感觉鱼钩拉扯胃袋，他的侄子把手掌覆盖在他的手背上，对方的呼吸平稳地倾向他裸露冰凉的颈侧，李颤抖着接受了触碰，随后是不成形的拥抱，破皮的嘴唇贴上破皮的嘴唇。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">李睁开眼睛。帕特里克的眼神清晰，明亮。他像是终于叹出一口般地放开了叔叔，火苗和岛屿在年轻人眼里坍缩成微小的一个点。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">他开口，用那张吻过李的嘴坚定地说：“我好像不会再见到你了。”他重复道，“我不会再见到你了，李叔叔。”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>